


You're My Home

by delightfulalot



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shows up on Nick's doorstep the day after the end of the Where We Are tour with some big news: She's pregnant. </p><p>Somehow, she ends up moving in with Nick for the whole pregnancy. Can Nick tell her that she wants Harry to stay longer? Forever, perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysenduphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysenduphere/gifts).



> GENDERSWAP KIDFIC! upon rereading the prompt i see you MAY have just wanted harry to always be a girl, buuuuuut i love writing nick as a girl so here you are. i hope you like it anyway!!! 
> 
> nick, harry, and zayn are all girls; everyone else is the same. this is sort of??? canon, as in basically everything that happened pre-end of wwa tour is the same, except the whole "2/5 of 1d are girls" thing. there is a brief mention of past relationships (taylor. i mention taylor. i love taylor). 
> 
> while writing this, i put every song in my itunes with the word "home" in the title into a playlist. most of the songs were just ok, but if you want to devastate yourself, listen to "to build a home" by the cinematic orchestra or "home" by american authors OR "you're my home" by billy joel, which is where the title came from.
> 
> this would be nowhere without julie and jasmine, i love you both!!!

Nick gets home from work on Tuesday afternoon to find a twenty-year-old popstar on her doorstep.

Well, not _literally_ on her doorstep, because Harry Styles is nothing if not a savvy popstar, so really Nick gets home from work to find Harry’s Range Rover on her street, looking for all the world to be completely empty. Nick knows better, though, so she knocks on the back window and, sure enough, up pops a very famous, very familiar, curly head of hair. 

Harry looks tired, bags under her eyes and a worried look on her face, but she smiles when she sees Nick, so Nick chalks it up to a win. 

Harry says something, her mouth moving in that slow pleasant way she tends to talk when she’s just woken up, that way that haunts Nick’s dreams sometimes when she’s particularly lonely and drunk and melancholy. 

“I can’t hear you,” Nick mouths exaggeratedly, and Harry rolls her eyes and fumbles with the back door before pulling it open and practically tumbling into Nick’s arms. 

“Hi,” she says, grinning and looking up at Nick from under her eyelashes, curls tumbling out of their messy bun all around her face. Nick tries to hold back her smile, but it’s futile. She grins big and wide back. 

“Hiya, popstar. This is a surprise.” 

Harry nods, standing on her own two feet again, straightening the loose shift dress she’s wearing. It’s the most covered up she’s looked in a while, sleeves to her wrist and neckline actually stopping at her neck and the hemline at her knees. Nick looks her over with a raised eyebrow, and Harry ducks her head down, looking at the ground. 

“I’ve got something to tell you,” she mumbles, but then she looks back up at Nick and she looks so worried and _young_ that Nick can’t take the piss out of her, just wraps an arm around her waist and pulls their bodies flush. 

“Let’s go inside, yeah?” Nick says softly, and Harry looks grateful as she leans her head against Nick’s shoulder. They shuffle into Nick’s flat like that, Harry basically using her as a crutch, but when Nick stops by the door to toss her keys and purse onto her side table, Harry keeps shuffling until she’s face down on the sofa. She barely acknowledges Pig, who she hasn’t even had a chance to meet yet and is very excited about this new person. Pig jumps around next to the couch and makes it far enough up to lick Harry’s cheek; Harry just waves her hand and otherwise ignores her. 

Nick grabs Pig’s collar to wrench her away from Harry and frowns. This is by far the worst she’s ever seen Harry, even worse than when Taylor broke up with her, which had resulted in a full weekend on Nick’s sofa with lots of vodka and ice cream. 

Harry groans into the cushion under her face, and then moves her head so she can look over her shoulder at Nick. “I did a bad thing,” she says, and Nick can feel her brows furrowing in confusion. Harry sighs and buries her face into the cushion again. 

Nick sits on the edge of the sofa next to Harry’s waist and tentatively sets a hand on Harry’s back. “I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Nick says, rubbing slightly between Harry’s shoulder blades. She’s tense, so tense, and Nick is _worried_. 

Harry says something into the cushion, and Nick reaches up to tug a curl.

“Can’t hear you, babe,” she says, and Harry sighs again and moves so her cheek is resting on the cushion instead. 

“I slept with someone. About a month ago.”

“Okay?” Nick says, because that isn’t very surprising. Harry might not sleep with half the people the tabloids are always saying she is, but she’s got a very healthy sexual appetite for guys and girls alike, a fact that keeps Nick up at night sometimes. “Don’t see what’s wrong with that.” 

“I was drunk,” Harry says miserably, tracing the wood grain on the floor with one finger. “And he was very attractive. And we...we may have not used a condom.”

Nick freezes. “Harry,” she whispers, disbelieving. “You’re not --?” She can’t bring herself to say the word, but the way Harry whines and buries her face back in the cushion is answer enough. 

“Who was it?” is the next thing Nick asks, though she’s not sure she wants to know. She’s half worried it’s one of Harry’s male band members, since Nick knows they all have an arrangement when they’re on tour, but she’s also pretty sure that if it had been one of those boys, between the two of them _someone_ would have remembered the condom. Plus, the way Harry is talking, it seems almost like --

“I don’t _know_ ,” Harry wails into the cushion, loud enough that Nick can make it out. She shushes her, nonsensically, and rubs her hand between Harry’s shoulders again. 

“Okay,” she says. “That’s okay. We’ll figure something out.” 

Harry sniffles and sits up, pulling her knees up to her chest and curling over them. She looks up at Nick through a mess of curls. “Thank you,” she says softly. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Nick shifts so she’s sitting next to Harry again and curls her hand around Harry’s shoulder to tuck her against her chest. “Does anyone else know?” 

“The band does. They were there when I -- when I took the test. And Paul knows, he got it for me. But I haven’t told anyone else yet.” 

“Not even Anne or Gemma?” 

Harry shakes her head. “It seems like something I should do in person, I think? And we only got back to London last night. I wasn’t going to come over here today, even, but I was listening to the show and I heard your voice and the next thing I knew I was in my car.” 

Nick huffs out a slight laugh. “Did you even sleep last night?” 

Harry shrugs. “A few hours. Everyone stayed at mine, so that helped.” 

Nick takes that to mean that everyone slept in a giant pile on Harry’s king-sized bed. She once confessed that it’s the safest she’s ever felt, her band cuddled around her. Nick feels a rush of gratitude for those ridiculous popstars. 

“Good. That’s good,” Nick says, and Harry hums in agreement. They’re quiet for a while, Harry in a tight ball of stress at Nick’s side, until she realizes that her shirt is getting wet, and it’s coming from Harry. 

“Haz,” she says softly, trying to pull back enough to see Harry’s face. Harry doesn’t say anything, but she does tuck her head closer to her knees so Nick can’t see her at all. Nick sighs. 

“C’mon, Hazza, I’m exhausted. Let’s go to bed, yeah?” 

Harry nods, and when Nick stands and holds out a hand to help her from the couch, she takes it. 

-

Harry passes out quickly, post-tour exhaustion claiming her the way it always does, but Nick had a full night’s sleep and for all her bravado about being a responsible adult and _we’ll work this out_ she doesn’t actually know what to do. 

Pregnant. 

Harry is _pregnant_. 

Nick wants to drink the entire bottle of vodka Gellz left in her freezer last week but she knows that Harry can’t drink (because of the _baby_ , oh hell) and it seems rude to do it alone so she refrains. Somehow she ends up in her back garden chain smoking and looking through Harry’s contacts on her personal phone for one in particular. When she gets to who she’s looking for, she pauses, just for a second. Does she really want to talk to _him_? 

But he’s Harry’s best friend, and he knows what’s going on, and so Nick takes a fortifying drag off her cigarette and presses the call button. 

He answers on the first ring, a quiet, worried, “Haz?” 

“No, she’s sleeping. It’s me. Nick,” she adds awkwardly, but Louis doesn’t snort disdainfully or anything else she expects. He just says, “Is she okay?” 

Nick nods, the motion making her feel better, more grounded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think she’s okay. She’s worried, and exhausted, but she went to sleep quickly enough.”

“She told you, I s’pose,” he says matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, she told me she’s --” Nick can’t say it yet, not when Harry hasn’t even used the word around her, so in the end she just settles for, “Yes, she told me.” 

“Yeah,” is all he says, and then they’re both quiet for a minute, the enormity of the situation washing over them. 

God, this is a _lot_ , and Harry has never seemed younger to Nick than she does right now. Nick has only just started thinking about kids of her own, her friends have only just started wanting to get pregnant instead of dreading it, but Harry is ten years younger than her, at the peak of her popularity, with dozens of people’s jobs counting on her being able to do her job correctly. Can she even be the top pop star she is with a baby, or will this be the end of One Direction as they know it?

“Has she,” Louis starts slowly, startling Nick from her thoughts. “Has she talked about what she’s going to do? Like. Is she going to keep it?” 

And isn’t _that_ a kick in the teeth. Nick actually holds the phone away from her face so she can look at it incredulously. “God,” she says after a moment, “I hadn’t even thought of that.” 

“It’s a legitimate question, Grimshaw,” Louis says, and _there’s_ the annoyed tone she’s used to. “We have another tour in four months.”

“Oh, right,” Nick says. “Can’t you just, I dunno, postpone it?” 

Louis sighs. “Probably,” he says. “It’ll piss a lot of people off, though. Especially if we postpone it so one of our members can have a baby all by herself.” 

Nick bristles. “She’s not by herself. I’m here.” 

Louis snorts. “Me too, but neither of us are going to raise this baby with her, are we?”

And that’s -- that’s an idea. Probably a shitty, self-destructive one, offering to raise a baby with the much younger woman Nick is just a little bit madly in love with, but an idea, nonetheless. 

Nick tunes back into the conversation just in time to hear Louis say, “Listen, just -- just tell her I need to talk to her. We do, all of us. We’ve got to figure this out together.”

“Can I figure it out with you?” Nick is asking before she even realizes it, and she can practically hear Louis narrow his eyes at her. 

“I guess,” he says slowly. “Why?” 

“I think I’d like to be involved,” she says, and she can tell her voice is going haughty, but she can’t help it. “I’m older than all of you lot, too, I’ve got a little more experience with this.” 

“Just because you’re ancient,” Louis starts, just like she knew he would, and she rolls her eyes and cuts him off.

“I’m also part of the media, so I can help you figure out the best way to announce it, you twat.”

“If it comes to that,” Louis mutters, almost too quiet for her to hear, and she shivers. She doesn’t want that to happen. The world probably needs a little version of Harry Styles, however it can get it. 

“Just let me help,” she says insistently, quietly, and Louis takes a breath and lets it out. 

“Okay,” he says back, just as quiet. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” 

“She will,” Nick says with authority, and then she hears her back door open and close and Harry is sitting down on the back step next to her, covering both of them with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

_Who’s that?_ Harry mouths, and when Nick mouths back _Louis_ , she shakes her head, so Nick says, “I’ve gotta go, Tomlinson,” into the phone, her eyes locked on Harry’s. 

“Tell her to _call me_ ,” Louis says, and Nick says, “Yeah, yeah,” and hangs up. 

“Thank you,” Harry says, resting her head on Nick’s shoulder. Nick kisses the crown of her head and smooths her curls down before resting her own head on Harry’s.

“He’s just worried about you,” she says, and Harry sighs. 

“I know. Everyone is.” 

“Yes, well, you’re very worrisome, young Styles.” 

“I know,” Harry says again, and her voice breaks. Nick thinks her heart might break along with it. She keeps an arm around Harry’s shoulder but pulls back so she can see her face. 

“Hey. _Hey_ ,” she says again, shaking Harry slightly so she looks at her. “We are only worried because we love you. Anything that you decide, we will back you up on _entirely_. _I_ will back you up. I am here for you, every step of the way.” NIck hopes she sounds convincing; everyone on the planet knows she’s a massive flake - except for Harry, she’d do anything for Harry.

Harry just looks at her for a moment, eyes full of tears, and then she nods and throws her arms around Nick. Nick responds in kind, wrapping her arms around Harry and burying her face in Harry’s neck. She smells like vanilla and strawberries and _Harry_ , and Nick feels tears pricking at her eyes too. Above all else, she loves this girl fiercely, and will do everything in her power to protect her in any way she can. It’s what friends are for, right? 

She thinks about saying something to this effect, but then Harry sniffles and Nick decides there’s no reason to make anyone cry more than they have to today, so she pulls back -- Harry keeping a tight grip on one of her arms -- and says, “Are you hungry?” 

Harry nods. “Starving.”

Nick nods decisively back. “Right then. Shall we head to the kitchen and I’ll whip us something up?” 

“We shall,” Harry says, and there’s a ghost of her normally bright grin on her face. Nick smiles back and they help each other up off the step -- Nick’s not as young and limber as she used to be, unfortunately -- and back into the house. 

Harry immediately drops into a chair at the kitchen table, pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter around her and leaning forward to put her head on the table. Pig, who Nick last saw making a nest of blankets and pillows on the sofa, wanders into the kitchen and curls up at Harry’s feet. Nick hums and passes one hand lightly over Harry’s back before heading for her kettle.

“Would you like a cuppa?” 

Harry nods, and Nick rummages through her tea. She thinks she’s got something herbal in here, something without caffeine. She remembers Annie bitching about it the entire time she was pregnant, complaining that she was more exhausted than ever and couldn’t even have more than one cup of caffeinated tea a day according to her doctor. So caffeine is definitely one of the no-no’s. Caffeine and booze and cigarettes, soft cheeses, sushi -- shit, it’s like the makings of a really good party. 

“What did Louis want?” Harry asks, startling Nick out of her thoughts. Harry sounds weary and sad, and it makes Nick feel the same. 

“The band wants to talk everything over with you.” Harry groans, and Nick continues. “You’ve got important decisions to make and they want to be involved.” 

“I know,” Harry says, face still smushed against Nick’s kitchen table. “And I love them for it.” 

Nick drops two tea bags into mugs and then sits in the chair next to Harry’s. “I’d like to be involved too, you know. Even if it’s just as moral support.” 

“Really?” Harry asks, lifting her head up just enough to look Nick in the eyes. Nick nods, and Harry smiles and reaches out a hand to grasp Nick’s. “That’d be so nice. I’d really like that.” 

Nick smiles softly back. “Good,” she says. Harry squeezes her hand and then lays her head back on the table. The two of them sit there for a moment, listening to the sound of the water in the kettle heating up. 

Nick can’t stop thinking about her conversation with Louis.

Specifically, she can’t stop thinking about what Louis alluded to, about Harry not keeping the baby, and how slightly horrified she is at the thought. It’s not -- it’s not the first time she’s had a friend get pregnant unexpectedly. It’s not even the first time she’s had a friend contemplate getting rid of it. Hell, she went with one of her uni friends to a clinic, held her hand in the waiting room and drove her home. 

It’s just _this_ baby she can’t contemplate getting rid of. 

She wants to ask Harry about it. She _needs_ to ask Harry about it. 

So, she breathes in a deep breath and goes for it. 

“Actually,” she starts, and her voice is high and squeaky. God, she needs to get a grip. She speaks for a _living_ , what is her problem. She clears her throat and starts again. “Actually, Louis asked about something else, too.” 

Harry doesn’t say anything, just looks at Nick expectantly, her eyes wide, even greener after a fresh set of tears. Nick’s not sure when she became the type to notice someone’s eyes like that. She swallows before saying, “He was wondering if you’d given any thoughts to whether you were going to...keep it?” She ends almost in a whisper. Harry goes even paler than before and her eyes get wider still and before Nick knows what’s happening she’s dashing to the toilet, Pig yipping and clattering out at her heels. 

Nick takes a second, baffled by her own dumb dog but then pushes her chair back and follows. She shoos Pig away and finds Harry, just as she suspected, on her knees throwing up, one hand trying to hold her hair back. Nick sighs and sinks down to the floor next to her, moving Harry’s hand to hold her curls away from her face herself. She rubs Harry’s back with her other hand and tries not to look at what’s happening. 

Eventually, Harry reaches up and flushes and then leans back against the tub. Nick goes with her, her hand still tangled in Harry’s curls, though she drops it to drape on Harry’s shoulder as they lean against the cool porcelain together. Harry swallows, and then turns to look at Nick. 

“I don’t think I could ever get rid of it,” she says softly. Her voice is rough, and Nick only half thinks it’s because of the vomiting. “It’s -- it’s a part of me? It’s a little person that’s half me and half this person I liked enough to have sex with and so I think it’s only _right_ that I keep it, you know?”

Nick lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and nods, reaching up with one thumb to wipe away the tears at the corner of Harry’s eyes. Harry smiles.

“Besides,” she says, “I’ve always wanted a baby. It’s not exactly the way I was thinking it’d happen, but.” She shrugs, and puts one hand on her still flat abdomen. “Maybe it was just meant to be.” 

-

The rest of the day is slow and lazy. Nick makes sandwiches for tea while Harry naps on the couch, the dog at her feet; they eat in front of the TV before curling up and half-dozing in front of a Kardashian marathon. Harry keeps her phone tucked in her hand but only seems to glance at it when it vibrates. Right before Nick is about ready to throw in the towel and head to bed -- she does have work in the morning, after all -- Harry’s phone vibrates for longer, signaling a call instead of a text, and she grimaces when she looks at it. Nick shoots her a questioning look.

“It’s my mum,” Harry says, looking at her screen again. “I don’t -- I don’t know what to say.” 

“Don’t answer it,” Nick blurts, and then makes a face at herself. Harry glances up at her and Nick continues. “Just -- text her you’ll see her in a couple days, yeah? Talk to her in person.” 

Harry looks at her phone and nods. “You’re right,” she says, and as they both watch it stops ringing. She lets out a little sigh and texts her mum quickly, and when she looks back up at Nick again she smiles, but it looks a bit like she’s on the verge of tears again. 

Nick takes pity on her and stands up, stretching exaggeratedly. “Well I’m beat. Ready for bed, popstar?” 

Harry nods and lets Nick pull her up and take her to bed. They sleep tangled together like they always do, like Nick only ever seems to sleep with Harry, and she doesn’t want to admit it but it’s the best sleep she’s had in weeks. 

Nick wakes with her alarm before the sun and tries to slip from the tight grip Harry has on her arm, but Harry whines in her sleep and moves closer. Nick sighs, resigns herself to waking Harry up and gives her a little shake with her free arm.

“Harry,” she whispers. Another little shake. “Harry.” 

Harry blinks awake and smiles at Nick. “Morning,” she says in her slow, sleepy way. Nick aches a bit with how much she wants this all the time. “Time s’it?” 

“Five,” Nick says apologetically. “I didn’t wanna wake you up but I’ve got to get to work.” 

Harry nods and yawns. “‘Course. I expected as much.” She doesn’t say anything else, just rolls a little closer to Nick. Nick sighs. 

“I need my arm, Harriet.” 

“Oh! Oh, right,” Harry says sheepishly, and then she lets go and Nick can stand up. She doesn’t move, though, not quite yet. 

Instead, she says softly, “You don’t have to get up yet.”

Harry hums happily and wraps herself around a pillow, eyes closed like she’s going to head back to sleep. “I know.” 

“Stay as long as you like.” She means until breakfast, or lunch, or when Nick gets home after her meetings, or until Harry leaves to visit her mum, or until the baby’s born, or always and forever. One of those.

Harry opens her eyes. “I will,” she says seriously, and then she grins. “You’re never getting rid of me, Grimshaw.” 

_Good_ , Nick wants to say, but instead she rolls her eyes and stands up, heads for the en suite. “I suspected as much.” 

Harry doesn’t say anything else, but she’s smiling when Nick looks back over at her. She looks good in Nick’s bed, long dark curls spread all over Nick’s white sheets, and Nick wants to keep her forever, never let her go. 

Instead of saying anything, she heads to work. 

-

Nick prepares herself for Harry being gone by the time she gets home, for the house to be just as quiet and empty of people as it normally is. Harry’s car is still on the street, though, and Nick tries to convince herself that Harry called a car to take her back to her place, that she’s definitely not waiting for Nick, but she doesn’t quite succeed.

It’s quite a letdown, then, when she lets herself into the house and it is just as quiet as she dreaded; not even the dog is there to greet her. She sighs and drops her keys and purse on her side table, heads to the kitchen to stare at her fridge in consternation before she gives up and orders takeaway again. There’s noise coming from the back garden when she gets there, though, and as she’s slowly creeping towards the door, trying to decide if she needs a weapon, it opens and Harry comes breezing in. 

“You’re home!” Harry says happily. She looks much better than yesterday, well-rested and happier. She’s wearing a pair of sweatpants with the legs rolled up to the knees and a giant Rita Ora concert tee with the sleeves and collar cut off. Both items were in Nick’s dresser last time she looked.

“You’ve raided my wardrobe, I see,” Nick says, feeling the stupid grin spread across her face. “Swiped my knickers too, have you?” 

Harry grins back and looks down at herself. “Didn’t have anything else to wear,” she says, and then shrugs. “Didn’t have a chance to stop by my place before everyone came over.” 

“Who’s everyone?” Nick asks. Now that Harry mentions it, she does notice a bunch of noise out on the back garden. Almost like --

The back door opens again, and Niall comes tumbling in. “Haz, do you need help with the drinks? Oh, hey Nick!” 

“Hi,” Nick says, a little confused, watching as Harry starts pulling glasses out of Nick’s cabinet. Nick counts along as she does, and -- yep. The whole of One Direction must be here. Nick turns back to Niall.

“Sorry. Wasn’t expecting you lot in my house when I got home. How’re things?” 

“Excellent,” Niall says, in that earnest cheerful way he has. “Tour was really good and it’s nice to be home again.”

“I bet,” Nick says. She gets distracted again by Harry at the refrigerator, taking out a jug of lemonade that definitely wasn’t there when Nick left this morning. Did she _make it_? Good lord. Nick desperately hopes Gillian’s vodka is still safely tucked away in her freezer, she might need it. 

“Are you gonna be joining us, then? Harry said she wasn’t sure if you’d be home in time.” 

Nick tears her gaze away from Harry to see Niall looking directly at her, looking faintly amused. “Time for what?” 

“We’re having a meeting. For, you know. About Harry.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Nick says, and then, “Niall, can you take the drinks out to everyone? I need to talk to Harry.” 

Niall nods, and moves like he means to take all five glasses in hand outside, and Nick only gets out, “No, there’s a--” before Harry is pulling a serving tray out and loading the glasses onto it.

“Thanks, Ni,” Harry says as she hands the tray to him and holds the back door for him. “I’ll be right there.” She closes the door softly behind him but doesn’t turn around to look at Nick. 

Nick is pretty sure she’s in trouble. 

She doesn’t know what she’s done. 

“Harry?” she says quietly after a long tense moment. Harry sniffles. Nick’s stomach drops. 

Harry spins around to face Nick, eyes bright and blazing. “I thought you wanted to be involved? Even if it was just moral support. What happened?”

Nick is completely baffled. “What are you on about, nothing’s happened!”

“So it was just a lie? That’s low, Nick.” 

“Harry. _Harry_.” Nick puts both hands on Harry’s shoulders and makes sure to look her directly in the eyes. “I want to be involved, I swear I do. I want nothing more. I just want to make sure that’s what _you_ want. This is your band, your family, out there. I don’t want to intrude if you don’t want me there.” 

Harry’s eyes get suspiciously watery, but she nods and swallows and glances at the ground for a second before meeting Nick’s eyes again. “I want you to be here with me.” 

Nick reaches down to lace their fingers together, never losing eye contact with Harry. “I’m here with you,” she says softly. “As long as you want me.” 

Harry nods, and squeezes Nick’s hand, and looks down at the ground again just long enough for Nick to spot the wetness of her lashes. When she looks back at Nick again, she’s smiling a tiny little smile, which isn’t _ideal_ by any means, when Nick is so used to her wide grin, but it’s definitely better than nothing. Hand-in-hand they head outside towards the ruckus caused by Harry’s bandmates.

Liam and Louis are chasing each other and a football around Nick’s back garden, Pig running along behind them and barking madly. Zayn is sitting on Nick’s stone bench in her pristine dress and makeup, looking faintly amused, and Niall is arranging the glasses of lemonade around the table Nick uses for Sunday roast outside when the weather’s nice. 

Almost immediately, Harry drops Nick’s hand and curls up on the bench next to Zayn, head on Zayn’s shoulder, as Zayn wraps her arm around Harry’s waist and pulls her in. Nick tries not to feel betrayed and instead sits at the table next to Niall. Niall looks up and smiles, and then goes back to fiddling with something. For the first time, Nick sees that he’s got a few plates loaded down with snacks that were most decidedly not in her house when she left for work; since Harry said she didn’t have time to go anywhere before everyone showed up, Nick decides that Niall brought them with him. He is arranging everything just so, which makes Nick think her hypothesis is correct. 

It’s only a few minutes before Louis comes bounding over with the football tucked under his arm and the dog at his heels. 

“You almost ready, Neil?” he asks, before grabbing a lemonade and downing half of it in one gulp. 

Liam skids to a stop right behind Louis before Niall has a chance to answer. “Are we starting?” 

Automatically, Nick glances over at Harry and Zayn, who are both sitting up straight and looking at them. Zayn’s hand is on Harry’s knee, and their fingers are tangled together. Nick tries incredibly hard to not be jealous, and mostly succeeds.

“You ready, Hazza?” Niall calls over to them. “We’re good on food.” 

Zayn looks at Harry -- everyone looks at Harry, who catches Nick’s eye for just a moment. Nick gives her a small smile, and she sees the ghost of an identical one on Harry’s face before she steels herself again, squeezing Zayn’s hand and looking straight at Niall and nodding. Niall nods back, and he and Liam and Louis take their seats as Zayn and Harry get up to join them. Nick stands back for just a moment, trying to decide where she’s going to sit -- Zayn and Harry are no doubt going to sit together, and even as Louis is teasing Liam for something he’s shooting Nick one of his patented _back off, Harry’s_ my _best friend_ glares so sitting next to her seems to be out. 

“Oh, Nick, you don’t have a drink,” Niall says, standing up and moving back towards the house.

“Oh, that’s fine, I’ll get it,” Nick starts to protest, but Niall, always the proper host even at someone else’s house, waves her off. 

“Lemonade okay?” he asks at the door, and Nick can’t do anything but nod and look after him. 

“Nick,” she hears softly from behind her, and when she looks Harry has an empty seat next to her, between her and Zayn. “Sit next to me?” 

Nick nods and sits down; almost immediately Harry hooks her foot around the chair leg and pulls Nick’s chair flush with hers with a small grin. 

“Much better,” she says, still quiet enough that no one else can really hear them. On Harry’s other side Louis raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say a word; Nick and Harry kind of smile dumbly at each other until Niall returns with a fresh glass of lemonade he sets in front of Nick with a flourish. 

“Thanks, Niall,” Nick says, smiling up at him. He grins as he falls back into his seat, between Zayn and Liam. 

There’s silence for just a moment as everyone looks at Harry, who clears her throat and leans forward in her seat and then flops back against it again. She sighs, takes a deep breath, and says, “So everyone knows why we’re here,” in her slow, deep voice. 

Everyone nods and keeps looking expectantly at Harry, who’s looking down at her hands, twisting the hem of her shirt around and around. She nods, sits up straighter, and says, “I’m pregnant. And I’m going to keep it.” 

She makes eye contact with everyone at the table, and then says, with all the fierceness of a mama lion protecting her cub, says, “I’m going to have a baby. So we need to figure out what this means for us.” 

Liam is the first to speak up. “Can you still go on tour?” 

Harry shrugs. “Maybe? Like, I’d just be as big as a house but I think I can still sing. Might sit a bit more on stage, though.”

“You have to be careful about traveling, though. I don’t think you can fly after a certain time,” Nick says.

“So we probably shouldn’t announce more dates, at least. Do you think you can make it through Dubai?” Liam asks. 

Harry shrugs. 

“Well, when are you due?” Louis asks, and Harry shrugs again.

“Haven’t had a chance to talk to a doctor, have I?” she says.

Louis frowns. “You should probably do that, Hazza. Figure out what you can do physically before we call management and tell them to cancel the rest of the tour.”

“I know,” Harry says, looking down at her hands again. “I just. I need to tell my mum first, I think. In person, so. I’m going up there in the morning.” 

Nick’s head snaps up to stare at the side of Harry’s face. Harry studiously avoids looking back at her, though, instead looking over at Louis when he says decisively, “I’m coming with you. We can go see my mum, too. She can answer any questions you have.” 

Harry’s entire body lights up. “I can see the babies, too.” 

Louis nods. “Exactly. It’ll be good for us.” He rubs a hand on Harry’s back, between her shoulderblades, while he looks over at everyone else. “We’ll call a meeting with management when we get back. Saturday morning good for everyone?” 

The rest of One Direction nods, and Nick feels out of place and very tired. She pushes her chair back with a loud scrape and then smiles apologetically at everyone when they look at her. 

“Sorry,” she says, standing up, “but I’m knackered. Think I’ll take a nap. You can show everyone out, Harry?” 

“‘Course,” she says, and she smiles a little smile just for Nick, and Nick can’t help but smile back. 

“Right,” she says after a moment, finally tearing her gaze from Harry’s and looking around the table. “Was lovely to see you all. Looking forward to the new album.” She gives a stupid little wave and then heads into her house, only leaving the door open long enough for Pig to trot in after her. 

“Everything’s a mess,” she says to the dog, who just looks up at her. Nick sighs. “C’mon,” she says, and Pig follows her to the bedroom, where Nick collapses face down and actually manages to sleep for at least a while. 

She wakes up to a cold nose on her cheek, and at first she swats at it, thinking it’s Pig, but then a pair of very human arms are wrapping around her waist and she recognizes Harry. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving tomorrow,” Harry says when she realizes Nick is awake. She’s holding on to Nick so tightly that she murmurs it directly into Nick’s jawline. Nick can’t help but shiver. 

“‘S okay, popstar,” Nick says, patting Harry’s hands where they’re resting at the front of her waist. “I knew you had to go at some point.” 

Nick can _feel_ Harry frown. “I’m coming back though,” she says, nuzzling her nose down Nick’s cheek until her mouth is on Nick’s neck. “I’m going to use you as my human body pillow through this whole pregnancy.” 

Nick’s heart jumps and she buries her face in her pillow, trying to hide her smile. “I accept,” she says, and when Harry says, “Good,” she sounds content.

-

Harry is gone before Nick gets home from work the next day, but she leaves a note on Nick’s pillow and fresh lemonade in Nick’s fridge and the barest outline of a heart doodle in the steam covering Nick’s bathroom mirror after her shower that night. She’s back in Nick’s flat and bed and life before the weekend is over, using Nick as a body pillow just like she promised as she whispers all the things found out and decided in her time away. 

She’s seven weeks pregnant, which is still too early to see the baby or hear its heartbeat, but it’s official. Her due date is 31 May, and it’s unwise to travel much past March, so they’ve canceled all but the Australian leg of their next tour -- management is going to make a statement on Monday morning, but they’re not announcing the pregnancy until December, so there’s going to be almost two solid months of nothing but speculation, which is going to make Nick’s job a lot of fun. 

She and Harry spend the rest of the day making up more and more ridiculous things for Nick to say on air about it, and they fall asleep tangled together that night, Pig at their feet, giggling over the idea that Liam’s been banned from Japan for thinking it’s near Australia. 

-

There is still that moment every afternoon when Nick gets home from work, before she turns the key in the lock, that she expects to come home to an empty house.

But Harry is always there, making lunch for Nick in the kitchen or suffering from morning sickness in her en suite, but mostly, mainly, sprawled on the sofa in the living room, a messy halo of curls around her head and the dog lying on one of her legs, both fast asleep. 

It always, always, makes Nick’s heart twist in her chest, especially when one of Harry’s hands is resting on her stomach, still mostly flat but starting to swell the tiniest bit, if you know to look for it. 

-

One Saturday in late November, when Harry has been a constant presence in Nick’s life again for over six weeks, the two of them are shopping for more throw pillows for Nick’s sofa, since hers are “too hard to sleep on, they keep giving me back pains,” according to Harry, though Nick is pretty sure that’s just because of the tiny little baby stretching out Harry’s body in some new and thoroughly disturbing way every day, but she keeps that to herself. 

They’ve found new pillows and Harry has managed to talk Nick into thinking about getting a new sofa entirely when she turns around to ask Harry something and -- she’s disappeared. 

Nick sighs. This isn’t really a new occurrence, but it has definitely become more of a regular thing lately. Nick is pretty sure it’s “pregnancy brain,” that weird way most of her friends have acted while pregnant -- easily distracted and forgetting simple things and crying at the drop of a hat (literally, in at least one case). 

Nick retraces her steps, hoping Harry hasn’t wandered too far, and finds her after just a few minutes. She’s sitting on the edge of a white leather sofa, leaning over a pram being pushed by a rather attractive fellow, but of course Harry is paying exactly zero attention to the dad and is instead rather enthralled by the tiny baby in the pram, with wide bright blue eyes and a hand tightly clasped around Harry’s finger. 

“He’s so cute,” Harry is saying, and her voice sounds suspiciously thick and close to tears. Nick makes a beeline for her and drops onto the sofa next to her, arm around her waist.

“Hello!” Nick says brightly, looking up at the dad and pasting on her best _television presenter_ smile. 

“Hi,” the man says, sparing her only a glance before looking back at his baby. Nick takes the cue and looks at the baby too, who is in fact _devastatingly_ cute. Nick’s chest tightens and she squeezes the arm she’s got around Harry’s waist automatically. 

“Who’s this?” Nick practically coos at the baby, and she’d feel embarrassed by it but for the bright grin on the father’s face. 

Also the fact that the popstar leaning into her side is audibly sniffing, using her thumb to rub the tiny hand wrapped around her index finger.

“His name’s Colin,” Harry answers Nick. Colin’s father nods when Nick checks with him for confirmation, so Nick leans into the pram and places her hand on Colin’s torso. He’s so small she almost completely envelopes him with just one hand. 

“Hiya Colin,” she says softly. Harry leans heavier into her side, resting her head on Nick’s shoulder. “He’s so small,” Nick says, only loud enough for Harry to hear. 

“Tiny,” Harry says, and she presses her free hand quickly to her abdomen, pressing her shirt down just enough for Nick to see the swell. Nick smiles and feels a burst of warmth through her chest, thinking about Harry with a baby. In Nick’s house, maybe, like she’s been for almost two months. 

Nick tears her gaze away from Harry and looks back at the baby, tries not to think about walking into the living room to see Harry fast asleep on the sofa, Pig around her feet and a baby on her chest. 

She doesn’t really succeed.

-

_**A NEW ‘DIRECTION’  
Pop Star Harry Styles Announces Pregnancy** _

_Twenty-year-old Harry Styles, one-fifth of massive pop group One Direction, announced Wednesday afternoon that she is expecting her first child, due sometime in the spring. The group caused a bit of mayhem two months ago when they “postponed” the majority of their On The Road Again tour of next year, where they were set to promote songs from their newest album, FOUR. There was speculation at the time that there was discontent among the band and that someone was going to go solo, and most fingers were pointed at young Ms. Styles. Now it seems that instead of taking members out of the group, they are going to be adding at least one._

_Styles and her representatives did not return calls for comments about the father of the child_.

-

“Did you know about this?” is the first thing Finchy asks when Nick gets to work the first Thursday morning of December, the day after Harry’s pregnancy press release had gone out. 

“Good morning to you, too, Matthew. Yes, I did sleep well, thanks for asking,” Nick says instead of answering, dropping her purse under the desk and falling into her seat, holding her giant mug of coffee gratefully. She actually hadn’t slept well; Harry had tossed and turned the whole night, worried about the reaction to her announcement but not allowed to check the internet, a rule put into place by the band’s management and agreed upon by all involved, including Nick. At least, until half eleven last night, when she was still up with a nervous Harry, vomiting for the first time in weeks because she was so stressed. 

Matt rolls his eyes at Nick, like he always does, while Fiona leans towards Nick from her seat and says, “Is this why Harry’s been at yours for months?” 

Nick takes another sip of her coffee and nods and sighs. Fiona leans back into her seat with wide eyes. Matt is frowning at both of them because Matt spends his life frowning at Nick and sometimes Fiona. 

“So you _did_ know about this,” he says, a statement instead of a question, and Nick nods again. “You didn’t tell us _why_?” 

It’s Nick’s turn to frown. “Because my friend was worried about something giant and life-changing and wanted to keep it a secret for a little while?” 

Matt looks like he has an internal battle before he deflates. “Alright that’s noble. I suppose I’ll allow it.” 

“Thanks,” Nick says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

“We do have to talk about it now, though,” Matt says. 

“I know,” Nick says. “Be _very nice_ , though, Harry’s listening.”

“Is she? That’s nice,” Fiona says, and Nick shoots her a quick smile before looking sternly back at Matt. 

“I’m _serious_ , Finchy. Even Showbot. _Especially_ Showbot.” 

Matt holds up his hands. “I promise,” he says. 

Nick glares at him for a moment and then nods and turns away from him. 

“Mama bear,” Matt mutters to Fiona, but Nick still hears it. She ducks down under the desk, pretending to look for something in her purse, to hide her smile. 

-

Nick leaves work at the perfectly acceptable time of half twelve the second-to-last morning in January and finds eight missed calls and sixteen texts from Harry. Her first immediate thought is panic, right there on the street, and she freezes up, unable to even unlock her phone to read anything for a moment. She takes a deep breath, steels herself, and checks her texts. 

_When are you getting home?_ the first one says, sent at 10:01 am, almost immediately after Nick had gone off air. She exhales loudly, and then scrolls through the rest of them. A bunch of very whiny texts (mostly just _Grimmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ and _Niiiiiiiiiiick_ over and over) and a few with lists of things Harry is craving, including _sweet pickles, please :)_ and _no pickles, baby’s changed their mind, i never want pickles again. please bring us some very very very spicy indian food thank you!_

Nick rolls her eyes at that last one; Harry had said just last night, as she was suffering from some massive heartburn, that she didn’t want spicy food ever again, “I’m serious, Nick, never again, I don’t care how much I ask, don’t let me have it.” 

The phone rings just as Nick gets into her car. “Harry,” she answers without checking, a smile in her voice. 

“Are you _finally_ on your way home?” Harry asks, and she only sounds just a bit whinier than usual. 

“I told you I had meetings all morning, love, I’m just leaving now. Did you need something?” 

“Ice cream,” she says firmly. “Vanilla, please. Also waffles and maple syrup. And a steak.” 

Nick tries not to laugh as she asks, “Anything else?” 

“Nope, I think that’ll do it,” Harry says cheerfully. “Please hurry before Pig and the baby and I all starve to death.” 

“Be right there,” Nick says. “Try to survive the next half hour or so.” 

“I’ll try,” Harry says before promptly hanging up. Nick remains faintly amused as she essentially buys out Tesco’s, getting everything Harry’s already asked for and everything she texts about while Nick is in the store and a few other things as well -- including the ice cream cake she’d ordered the week before, when Harry had binge watched the entirety of the American _Office_ and couldn’t stop talking about a mint chocolate chip ice cream cake. Nick hopes both that Harry still feels the same about the flavor and that she can manage to keep out of the freezer for the next two days until Nick can surprise her on her birthday. 

Of course, when Nick gets home, Harry basically attacks her like she’s a starving zombie and Nick is the first viable meal she’s seen in months. She moves through the bags efficiently, pulling out at least one thing from each and haphazardly shoving it into her mouth. Nick tries to move around her, putting things away as best she can. She notices the exact moment Harry sees the cake, because she opens the bag and actually pauses.

Nick turns around from where she’s been putting away family sized bags of crisps as soon as she hears the silence. Harry is staring down into the bag and there are tears streaming down her face. 

“Harry?” Nick asks hesitantly, walking over to stand next to her and place one hand low on her back. “Are you alright?” 

Harry chokes out a sob and spins around to throw her arms around Nick’s neck, burying her face in Nick’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter?” Nick asks as she automatically wraps both arms around Harry’s waist, only slightly alarmed.

“This is so _lovely_ ,” Harry wails, and Nick can’t help but grin. 

“Do you like it?” 

“I _love it_. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” 

“Okay calm down popstar, it’s only a cake.” 

Harry leans far enough away from Nick to grab her face in both hands and kiss her squarely on the mouth. Nick freezes, except for her hands, which tighten on Harry’s waist seemingly of their own volition. 

“It’s _perfect_ , Nick,” Harry says softly when she pulls away. Her eyes are big and warm and Nick doesn’t _think_ Harry’s looking at her any differently than she normally does, but it feels very different. 

“I’m glad,” Nick says when she can speak, and her voice is rougher than expected but at least it doesn’t shake. 

Harry grins and pulls the cake out of the bag, box and all, and carries it into the living room. “Bring forks, would you?” she calls after a minute, and Nick shakes herself and gets two forks and follows Harry. 

The rest of the night is the same as most of their nights have been since Harry unofficially moved in with Nick; they watch bad TV and Harry eats a lot while complaining about it, grinning and glowing and looking pleased as punch the entire time, one hand resting on her stomach comfortably, her feet on Nick’s lap. They get ready for bed at roughly the same time and as soon as Harry crawls in she wraps herself around Nick like Nick’s her body pillow, just like every night before. 

Of course, she kisses Nick’s jaw sweetly before passing out, which is. It’s new. 

Nick likes it, though. Maybe a little too much. 

-

Harry leaves the day after her birthday, the entire afternoon a flurry of packing and “where are my prenatal vitamins” and “do you think Pig is going to completely forget me when I get back” and “what if I can’t get this _specific brand_ of crisps in Australia, I’m going to _die_ without it, Baby is _very demanding_.” Nick solves as many crises as she can, finding the vitamins and buying extra bags of crisps and letting Harry take Pig for a walk alone for some “bonding time.” It’s busy and frantic and before either of them know it, there’s a car outside waiting for Harry. 

She pulls Nick into a hug, tight tight tight, and Nick holds back as tight as she dares, head buried in Harry’s chest, the swell of Harry’s baby between them. 

“I love you so much. I miss you already,” Harry whispers fiercely into Nick’s skin, and stupidly Nick feels close to tears, so close she has to blink rapidly.

“Call me every day. Text me all the time,” she says, and she even _sounds_ close to tears.

“Any time?” Harry asks, pulling back to look Nick in the eyes. Nick can’t do anything but nod. “Right,” Harry says, and then she’s leaning in and kissing Nick on the lips. It’s soft and sweet and over far too soon, as the car outside honks and Harry pulls away and runs out, rolling her massive suitcase stuffed with vitamins and crisps behind her. 

-

Nick’s bed is far too empty when Harry isn’t there. 

-

Nick doesn’t _mean_ to create a tracked tag on tumblr for #harrysbabybump while she’s out of the country, but it’s just easier than searching for new pictures every day. 

She definitely doesn’t look at the pictures while she’s at work, or curled up on the couch with Pig, and get sad about the fact that Harry and the baby continue to get bigger even when they’re not part of Nick’s daily life. That would be pathetic, and Nick is definitely not pathetic. 

That’s what she tells herself, at least. 

-

The last day of the On The Road Again tour for the foreseeable future is 20 February, and then the band has two more days of promo before they go their separate ways until after Harry’s baby is born. There are a few days of local appearances scheduled here and there, but mostly One Direction is taking a break.

Harry comes home from Australia slightly tanned and a special kind of post-tour and pregnancy exhausted, but she’s also glowing and bigger than Nick expected, and if Nick weren’t quite so good at reading Harry’s moods she probably wouldn’t notice the edge of melancholy under everything else. 

She doesn’t say anything about it but Nick’s sure it’s because the band is taking a break during what is typically their busiest time, and Nick is also sure that Harry blames herself, even though the rest of the band seems excited about the break -- Zayn is even taking the opportunity to finally make an honest woman out of Perrie, and she’s set to follow Perrie and the girls on tour for a while -- and especially about Harry’s baby, judging by the amount of times they referenced it or pointed out Harry’s bump or basically just treated Harry like a queen on stage. 

But Harry is sad, and Nick can’t handle that, so she plans a surprise baby shower for the end of March. 

She enlists Anne and Gemma’s help in getting Harry out of the house for the morning, sending them off to go shopping even while Harry complains about being as big as a house. She smiles the entire time, just like she always does when she complains about pregnancy symptoms, just happy to be pregnant. 

With Harry gone, Nick sets about decorating and cooking appetizers for basically everyone she or Harry has spoken to in the past six months. People start trickling in a couple hours before Harry and her family are set to get back, and Nick puts them to work, stacking the presents people are bringing in and the like. She makes all three One Direction boys put together the crib Harry had cried over the week before that Nick had ordered immediately. She also lets them put it wherever they want in the spare room she’s been cleaning out in bits and pieces for the past few months. After a very quiet twenty minutes, she sends Zayn and Perrie in after them, because “quiet is never good.” 

Perrie gives her a big smile and says, “Practicing being a parent already?” and Nick tries to keep her massive grin under control as she waves them off. 

Gemma texts as they’re pulling onto Nick’s street, right on time, and Nick turns all the lights off and makes everyone hide, like a proper surprise party, and when Harry walks in they all jump up and yell “Surprise!” and she bursts into tears. 

She doesn’t really stop crying the whole party; even as she’s unwrapping presents and eating everything anyone hands to her, she keeps crying, one arm around Nick’s waist from when Harry had pulled her onto the couch with her almost immediately. 

It’s so much like they’re preparing for the beginning of their family that Nick’s chest hurts most of the afternoon.

-

Harry squeezes past the “pleasantly pregnant” and into the “get this baby out of me” stage of pregnancy sometime in early May, and she celebrates by refusing to move from the sofa except for the toilet or bed, even while Nick puts the finishing touches on the nursery in their spare room. Nick is forced to keep walking back and forth to ask for Harry’s opinion on things, Pig clicking along behind her the entire time. 

It’s not until Nick has come out and said, “I really think we should get a diaper genie, Sadie uses one and says it’s a godsend” for the second time that she notices that Harry is crying. 

Instinctively, she checks the TV to see if Harry’s just watching something incredibly sad, but it seems to just be an old Billy Joel concert, so she looks back at Harry. 

“Er. You alright, Hazza?” 

Harry sniffles and shakes her head and sits up, and then lets out a sob. She folds her arms over her stomach and tries to make herself as small as she can, which isn’t very. Nick drops onto the sofa next to her, both arms around her as much as they can be. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks softly, and Harry whimpers.

“That,” she says into her arms.

Nick frowns. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, babe.” 

“That!” Harry’s head whips up and she looks directly at Nick. “That, that, you being all wonderful and loving and -- you’re _nesting_! I’m the one having a baby and you’re nesting!”

Nick feels a bit like she’s been punched in the stomach. “I’m sorry,” she says, looking away again, and she sounds weak and sad. “I didn’t mean to take over, I just -- I thought maybe it was what you wanted.”

“It _is_!” Harry wails. Nick snaps back around to look at Harry, but Harry’s facing straight ahead as she rants. “That’s the _problem_! You can’t just keep acting like we’re going to raise this baby together because you -- I don’t know, you feel _sorry_ for me or something, when I’ve had this pathetic little crush on you for _years_ and all I want is for you to start this family with me. You can’t do this to me, Nick.” She looks back at Nick, eyes wide and full of tears. “You’re all I want.” 

Nick leans in and kisses Harry, soft and sweet and slow, just like she’s wanted to for months, years, ever since this curly haired popstar stumbled into her life with her big grin and slow deep voice. 

Harry pulls away after a minute and says, “This better not be a pity kiss.” 

“Shut up, popstar,” Nick says, grinning, and leans back in, one hand going to the back of Harry’s neck and the other hand resting low on her stomach. 

“You’re gonna get a backache leaning over this thing to kiss me,” is the next thing Harry pulls away to say, gesturing at her stomach, but this time her eyes are sparkling and her lips are kissed red and swollen. 

“You’re worth it,” Nick says, and Harry goes red before pulling her back in.

-

Baby Grimshaw Styles is born in the early hours of 28 May 2015. Nick takes the next few days off work, though she does call in on the 29th, Baby nestled in the crook of her elbow taking a bottle, her eyes wide and green and so much like her mother’s, fast asleep in her hospital bed next to Nick. 

“How’s the family?” Matt asks over the phone, and Nick grins. 

“Good. The family -- _we’re_ all great. Tired, but happy and healthy. I’ve never -- I don’t know if I’ve ever loved anyone more than my two girls.”


End file.
